


Love Doesn't Always Win

by orphan_account



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Basically, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Tension, diego is done with dora's bullshit, dora should go to school, except for diego, hes 8 lol, lol, probs - Freeform, swiper needs a damn break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dora wants to be able to love Swiper but maybe they're not meant to be. Despite this, Dora and Swiper fights for their love.
Relationships: Boots/Swiper, Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Love Doesn't Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> Please father forgive me for I have sinned.

Dora took a deep breath. She knew that the fox was right behind her and all she had to do was say the usual words. The tight grip on the strap of her backpack made her knuckles white. Her lips tried to force the words out of her mouth but all that came was a muted choke.

The monkey came up to her. “What's the matter, Dora? They're waiting for you.”

“...can’t say it.”

“What?”

“I can't say it!” Dora shouted, her voice finally cracking. “I don't wanna say it!”

Boots scoffed at the girl. “You think what you want matters here? You have one job and that's to please the damn audience.”

“And you have one and that's to kiss my ass! You're just a prissy sidekick, Boots. Fuck off!”

The explorer angrily marched off from the audience's field of vision. Swiper froze at the scene. Boots glared at him.

“It's all your fault,” said the monkey, angrily pointing his finger at the fox. “Now our sales will go down because of your stupid love affair. Why don't you guys drop the whole kiddy act and be a bunch of pornstars instead? Since y’all are so goddamn horny anyway.”

With that, Boots left the stage as well. 

“Oh man,” was all Swiper could utter before he meekly walked away.

***

“Dora,” Swiper called out to her. “Wait!”

The fox grabbed Dora’s wrists. The girl looked back, her face contorted with frustration. She stopped on her heels and wriggled Swiper’s hands off. A lump began forming on her throat, her jaw clenched at the desire to let it out.

“Swiper…” Dora turned her face away from the begging fox. “No swiping.”

She finally said it, but somehow, the weight from her chest was not lifted. 

Swiper’s eyes widened. Those three words that escaped from Dora’s mouth was enough to shake his own little world. _Why say those words now?_

“I thought you… wanted me?” began Swiper. “You refused to say it earlier. Why say it now.?”

Dora was shaken by her words too. She opened her mouth in an attempt to answer, but she could find the right ones. A hand tried to make its way to the fox’s furry one, but like her words, it stopped midway and froze.

“Dora.” He added, fists curling into a ball. 

He desperately eyed Dora. He wanted the girl. But at this point, he wasn’t even sure if Dora wanted him.

“What do you really want?”

“Swiper, I…” said Dora. 

Her fingers fiddled with each other, her eyes were kept down. She repeatedly opened and closed her lips. The heart which had been beating fast for a while now quickened its pace. Her nails picked on her skin in sheer nervousness for god knows what. Swiper was right there, waiting for an answer and all she could do was stand there like the fickle-minded bitch she was. 

A furry hand made its way to her chin, lifting it so that Dora could meet Swiper’s eyes. Dora didn’t know what face she’d been making. _Did she seem troubled? Hurt?_

The next thing she knew, the fox had locked his lips onto hers. They were soft, and Dora immediately melted into it as though it was the answer she’d been looking for. Maybe it was. The short-trimmed whiskers and the mellow orange fur gave her a strange ticklish feeling, but it was pleasant. 

“Swiper,” Dora smiled. “Swipe me.”

And so Swiper did. 

***

“Dora, I need to talk to you.”

A few months after she and Swiper got together, her nosyass cousin decided to visit. It had been a while since Dora heard Diego. And to hear him call her in such a grim voice was all too alarming for her to dismiss. 

“I heard that the audience cancelled you,” said Diego.

Dora scoffed. “It’s fine. Swiper and I are happy together now so it’s all good.

Diego rolled his eyes. “The bills, Dora. How the fuck are you paying your damn bills?”

“I don’t.” She deadpanned, taking a quick sip from her tea. “Swiper does.”

Diego pinched the bridge of his nose. His eight-year-old ass could not take this bullshit any longer. He let out a deep sigh. 

“What’s wrong with you, Diego?” asked Dora. She was not pleased with the way her cousin was treating them. “Why get involved now? Of all times? First, it was Boots and now _your_ getting in the way of _my_ love life?

The latino boy banged his fists on the table, earning a gasp from Dora. Diego shouted, “Where in the name of tiddy do you think Swiper gets his money from?”

Dora gulped and shrugged. “...Work?”

“No! You fucking idiot.” Diego almost pulled his hair. “He lost his job when you lost yours.”

“Then where?” Dora was getting nervous.

“Glad you asked.” The boy gave her a painfully forced smile. “Who do you think gets all the media praise for exposing your love affairs? Who do you think gets interviewed and is taking all the spotlight since he’s no longer a fucking sidekick?”

The explorer gasped. “Boots.”

“Yes,” nodded Diego. “And what time does Swiper leave for work?”

“Quarter to midnight…” Dora trailed off. Diego sighed once more, this time, in slight relief. Dora seemed to have understood where he was going.

“Wait, what the fuck are you trying to say, huh?” she scowled. “That my boyfriend is whoring himself to some dumb, purple monkey?” 

Diego was about to say something in return when the door shot opened. Swiper entered, his mask hung loosely around his neck. His eyes had sunken deep, and as he walked inside the house, a few hair fell off and it left a faint trail. Tired, his body threw itself to a chair beside Dora and muttered a small greeting to Diego.

The latino clapped his hands and sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes. His muscles began aching as he gave Dora yet another wide grin. “Dora, are you actually fucking blind?”

“Diego, shut up,” glared the fox. 

Dora turned to Swiper, her eyes were flooded with doubt and her face almost dared to twist in disgust. Her voice broke as she finally asked, “Is it true, Swiper?”

“Dora, I can explain.” Swiper raised his hands in defense.

Then, a purple monkey appeared by the doorframe and declared, “No. _I_ can explain.”

“Boots?” said Dora.

“Yeah, no shit,” scoffed Boots, rolling his bigass eyes. He blew some dust off of air before entering the house uninvited. He took of his shades and fur scarf and got himself seated, still uninvited.

“Anyways! It’s not much of a story but in short, I am getting a lot of money because of the scene you caused." He pointed a finger to Dora. "But your dear Swiper lost his job because of you. And I, as the mary fucking sue of this show, decided to extend my hand to those in need of help. All he had to do was, well… you know, get fucked. Every night. By me.”

Dora was taken aback. All this information was too much for her dumb brain to process. 

“Oh! And before I forget,” Boots added, his tail playfully twisting itself around Swiper’s chin. “I’m getting a new show, starring me, and Swiper as the sidekick. Except it's porn.”

“What the fuck?” growled Dora. She looked at Swiper. “And _you_ knew about this?”

“Dora,” hummed the monkey. “If you really want some redemption, you can always join us.”

“Oh fuck no!” Dora shook her head.

With that, she stormed out of their house. The three shrugged. And that’s the story of how Dora became homeless.

_The end_. 

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I SAW A BUNCH OF DORA X SWIPER SHIT ON TWITTER AND FB AND I WAS ALL LIKE, WHY NOT? ALL WERE LOSING IS OUR DIGNITY AND MY ONE BRAIN CELL WANTS TO DO IT LMAO. BYE HUMANITY. IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED.


End file.
